This invention relates generally to a suction-type robot hand and more particularly to a suction-type robot hand adapted to suck and transfer fragile articles such as a fried cutlet, a roasted bean curd, a bread and the like to a desired place.
A robot hand is known in the prior art, for example, from Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 63-251186 which uses two fingers for gripping articles or materials and transferring them to a desired place.
Other types of robot hands are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Disclosure Nos. 64-8141 and 63-283884 wherein a suction pad mounted on a robot hand is adapted to hold articles by suction and transfer them to a desired place.
Another type of robot hand is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. 61-58084 wherein a suction hand has a grid at a predetermined depth from an opening thereof so as to hold a bag by suction without forming wrinkle therein.
However none of the robot hands mentioned above can at once grip fragile articles such as a fried cutlet, a roasted bean curd, a piece of bread and the like to a desired place.